emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8519 (27th June 2019)
Plot Dawn asks Harriet and Will if they're together. Harriet insists it's nothing like that. Marlon is adamant Billy needs to leave Tall Trees Cottage although a worked-up Ellis believes now that Billy has admitted his guilt, that should be the end of things. Dawn asks Will if he came back for her or Harriet. Will tries to convince his daughter he came back for her but Dawn doesn't believe him. Harriet admits she and Will slept together but assures Dawn nothing else will happen as she only cares about her and Lucas. Dawn also doesn't believe that. She declares Lucas deserves better than this then walks out. Marlon and Jessie argue about Billy. In the café, Faith orders Bear to look at the baby's gender. Marlon and Jessie continue to disagree about Billy but their conversation is interrupted when Bob arrives with April. As Amy plays with Kyle in the park, she spots Dawn sitting on a swing with a bottle of vodka in hand. Amy orders Dawn to stop drinking the vodka and suggests they have coffee instead. Will asks Harriet what they're supposed to do now. Harriet states they'll do what they should've done in the first place - give Dawn support she needs to re-establish her relationship with Lucas and do it separately as if Dawn wants Lucas back, she needs to learn to put her son first and they need to show by example. Will knows everything Harriet says is right but that doesn't stop him loving her. Dawn and Amy sit on the roundabout with a coffee and they talk. When Amy goes off to push Kyle on the swing, Dawn receives a text of a picture of Lucas with the stuffed toy she bought him. Faith encourages Bear to look at the scan and tell her the baby's gender but Bear states he can't. Nicola hands Bernice Liam's bag and encourages her to take a peek inside. Faith decides against learning the gender of Chas and Paddy's baby after all. As she begins to walk away, Bear blurts out it's a boy. Marlon is given food for thought when Billy warns him that if he tries to force Jessie into a corner about him, or even Ellis, he'll lose out and so will April. Jai worries Dawn will blab about him and Laurel although Laurel reminds him there's nothing to really blab out. The pair go to kiss again but are stopped when they remember the factory's CCTV so Jai decides to book them a hotel room for the night. Chas grows suspicious of Faith and Bear's closeness. Bernice looks through Liam's bag and is shocked to find a balaclava. An upbeat Dawn returns to Woodbine Cottage and asks Harriet to call Will over as she wants to talk to them. Jessie is glad to still be alive and vows she's going to squeeze every last bit of life out of every minute but tells Marlon he can't ask her to do that without her sons. Once Will arrives at Woodbine Cottage, Dawn informs him and Harriet that she's leaving. Harriet begs Dawn not to go but Dawn is determined to have a clean break for her and Lucas. After Dawn leaves the room, Harriet turns to Will and questions why he had to come back. Cast Regular cast *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews Locations *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and front garden *Hotten General Hospital - Ward and corridor *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior and bar *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Exterior *Church Lane *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes